


The Final Project

by thebiwriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine have to turn in a batch of brownies as their final project before they can be done with their Home Ec. class. Unfortunately for them, the brownies Cosima brought to turn in have a little something extra in them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Project

Delphine Cormier nervously taps her fingers while her Home Ec. partner, Cosima Niehaus, pulls a small paper bag of brownies out of her backpack.

“This is a new batch!” Cosima says proudly. “This one’s perfect!”

“And not burnt like the others.” Delphine comments, picking a brownie out of the bag and inspecting it thoroughly.

“Right, nope. I guess it’s easier to bake things when your oven has to have an hour before it’s even ready to be preheated, huh?” _And when your family actually remembers to pay the effing gas bill._

“How late did you stay up?” Delphine motions towards the brunette’s eyes, where heavy, dark bags had formed underneath. Cosima bites her lip and grimaces slightly.

“2:00, but that wasn’t entirely because of our brownies.” Delphine opens her mouth to offer Cosima a sip of her coffee, but is cut off by the sound of their teacher clearing his throat.

“Ready for the taste inspection, girls?” Mr. DeLaune asks, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. “Have to make sure they’re actually edible before we put them out for the Halloween celebration.”

Cosima huffs and rolls her eyes, irritated at her teacher’s need to bring up her culinary shortcomings every chance he gets. Delphine gently nudges Cosima to give their teacher a brownie, which the brunette does. DeLaune holds the brownie up to his face and gently inhales. _What a freaking weirdo_ , Cosima thinks.

“Spectacular,” he says, running his finger down the edges of the brownie. “The scent is utterly delectable, chocolatey with just a hint of vanilla.”

_Vanilla? I only put vanilla in- oh shit!_ Cosima’s eyes widen in panic, quickly reaching for the brownie and snatching it out of her teacher’s hand. “Sorry but I, uh, need to frost it.”

“Really,” her teacher assures her, “you don’t need to do that.”

“Actually, uh, decoration is part of the grade as well, yes?” Delphine says, glancing quizzically at Cosima.

“I’ll tell you what, girls, I’ll let you frost the brownies, but I’ll have to deduct ten points from your project grade for it not being complete, which I wouldn’t have do if you didn’t insist upon frosting them. Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah!” Cosima says, nodding her head enthusiastically. “Totally!”

DeLaune walks away to the next table and Delphine pulls Cosima closer, the latter having begun to eat the brownies.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” She asks, pulling the bag away from the brunette.

“I never put vanilla in food I bake for other people.”

“So?” Cosima blushes a tad and nervously bites her lip before she responds.

“I only put it in food I add a little something… extra to.”

Delphine’s brow furrows in confusion. “Like what?”

“Like, uh, oh God.” Cosima leans in, clears her throat, and adjusts her glasses. “Like weed.”

Delphine’s eyes widen in a mix of shock and anger and she hits Cosima’s arm. “You put weed in our final project?”

“Ouch! Keep your voice down!” Cosima grabs the bag from Delphine and begins eating another brownie.

“So you’re just going to let us get a zero on our final project?”

“Look, either we fail our final, or we both get expelled for possession of a class one felony drug.”

Delphine’s nostrils flare and she lets out an exasperated sigh. “I can’t believe this! What the is wrong with you? How the hell could you do something so, so-”

“Irresponsible? I wasn’t the one who neglected to mention that her family forgot to pay their freaking gas bill!”

“Vouz avez plein de merde, Niehaus. At least I didn’t put drugs in my final project without my partner’s knowledge!”

“Listen,” Cosima starts, “I made two batches, one for this class and the other for myself, I just mixed up the two, so-”

“As though that’s any better!” Delphine bites her lip and glances over at their teacher, who was currently preoccupied with test-tasting some students’ pathetic attempt at red jello. “What do we have to do to get rid of this?”

Cosima pulls out a brownie out of the bag and offers it to the blonde. “Are you willing to get high as a kite for the sake of not getting expelled slash possibly imprisoned?”

Delphine hesitantly takes a brownie out of the bag and takes a bite of it.

“See?” Cosima says. “Not that-”

“I’m gonna end this class with an 83 because of your stupid mistake.” Delphine says. “Don’t act like we’re eating our project for the hell of it, because we’re not.”

“Sorry.”


End file.
